I Still Believe in You
by smoakingenius
Summary: 3x21 - 3x22 Speculation Fic. Includes confrontations between Felicity/Al Sah-him, Diggle/Al Sah-him, and Ra's/Felicity, as well as a wedding and other suprises...Enjoy!
1. Cracks

_Watching 3x20, plus all the theorizing I've been doing on Tumblr (link's on my profile), REALLY made me want to write again. So I decided to write a speculation fic based on all the ridiculous theories I've been talking about. It's got 5 parts. I've been posting it on Tumblr, but I wanted to share it here as well. I apologize if it's not very good. I'm definitely a NOVICE writer. Please leave critiques, so that I can *hopefully* improve! Enjoy!_

**PART 1: CRACKS- AL SAH-HIM &amp; FELICITY**

It had been 3 weeks since their night together in Nanda Parbat and not a moment passed that Felicity hadn't thought about it. But now she was faced with the harsh reality that she may never see him again. He was gone, and she didn't know what she could do to bring him back.

She had argued with Diggle, with Malcolm, with Laurel, begging them to come up with something…anything. But they always arrived back at the same conclusion. There was nothing they could do. Ra's could kill any one of them if they tried anything, and even worse, he could hurt Thea again, something Oliver would never forgive them for. So they had to move forward. But Felicity had reached the denial phase of her grief. She refused to believe that any of it was real. She told herself that Oliver would be back. He wasn't gone forever. This was only temporary.

She had met with Digg, Laurel, &amp; Nyssa, which was a surprise, earlier in the day. Laurel had begged them to help her protect Nyssa. After some arguing, they finally relented. After all, Nyssa was important to Sara, and Sara was important to all of them. If there was anything they could do in Sara's name, since they were unable to bring her murderer to justice, it would be to protect the one she loved.

Later that evening, they approached where they believed the League members to be staying. They decided it was better to go on the offensive rather than be surprised. They took up a vantage point on a roof across the street. Maybe they could see just how many men there were. Come up with a better plan than to just attack. However, the League must've suspected them coming, because as soon as they walked out on the roof, four League members attacked.

Diggle pushed Felicity away as he took on one of the assailants. Laurel took on another, while Nyssa took the other two. Felicity watched Diggle as he fought with the masked man. She could tell by the way he moved exactly who he was. Those same movements she watched night after night in the Foundry. "Oliver," she whimpered.

She watched as Nyssa killed both of her opponents, just as Diggle &amp; Laurel were overtaken. Their two opponents began to approach Nyssa. Felicity moved to jump in front of her. Diggle &amp; Laurel slowly got up as they watched a defenseless Felicity put herself in harm's way.

"Oliver, NO," she screamed out.

Al Sah-him struck her hard across the face, and she fell to the ground. Nobody moved. Not even the other remaining League member. Nobody said a word. Everyone was in shock over what they'd just witnessed.

Felicity, now on her knees cupping her hurt face, couldn't breath. She could feel her world crumbling around her, and she had no idea how to comprehend what was happening. She turned to look up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Al Sah-him removed his mask. The cracks in this new identity becoming clear to everyone. Looking down at her reddened face in horror over what he had done, he began to reach out to help her, but before he could reach her, Nyssa jumped forward, attacking him. The other assailant approached and began helping Al Sah-him take down Nyssa. As they fought, Diggle &amp; Laurel managed to get back on their feet.

"You &amp; Felicity get out of here now," Diggle ordered Laurel. She listened, realizing that Oliver was far worse than they imagined. She grabbed a shaken Felicity and began moving away from the building.

Al Sah-him kept his eyes glued on Felicity as she exited the roof, distracted just long enough to be stuck down by Nyssa. She turned her focus to the person she could now identify as Sarab. Her &amp; Diggle continued their attack on him, but moments later Al Sah-him regained his strength and rejoined the fight. Shortly after, Nyssa &amp; Diggle were defeated and unconscious.

Al Sah-him began to pick up Nyssa. "We need to bring him too," he said as he motioned towards Diggle. "Ra's instructions were to bring back anyone who got in our way of her."

Sarab reminded him, "We should go find the other two. They distracted us while Nyssa took out two of your own."  
"No," Al Sah-him interjected fiercely. "Only them. The other two are gone, and we were not meant to be away this long."

Sarab could sense something was not right. They had brainwashed Al Sah-him long enough, so that he should have forgotten his past as Oliver Queen. He nodded and decided it was better to return now than let Al Sah-him drift back to his old self any further.

Once back in Nanda Parbat, Sarab sought out Ra's to voice his concerns. "It is my duty to guide Al Sah-him on his path, so it is also my duty to make sure he stays on this path."

Ra's objected the notion that Al Sah-him would stray from his destiny, "Whatever you are implying is impossible. Oliver Queen has been erased from his memory for weeks."

That did not silence Sarab. "In Starling City, his friend, Felicity Smoak, got in our way. He removed his mask, revealing himself to her, and then proceeded to try to help her. It looked very much like the actions of Oliver Queen, not Al Sah-him."

He looked at Sarab with intrigue, "I will take care of the girl, but first we must take care of the prisoner."


	2. An Unforgivable Act

**PART 2: AN UNFORGIVABLE ACT- AL SAH-HIM &amp; JOHN DIGGLE**

The bag was pulled from John's head. He was now kneeling in front of his friend, his brother, but this was not the same man who he'd said goodbye to weeks earlier.

Ra's approached. "Al Sah-him, this man stood in your way. Prevented you from retrieving a member of your League. A member who swore an oath. He also helped strike down two of your own."

Al Sah-him nodded and replied, "He must be eliminated." He gave Sarab a knowing look. John looked on in horror.

Sarab knew what he must do, but he was suddenly unable to put his previous interaction with this man from his thoughts. "You think Akio would be proud of his father right now," he remembered John saying. Killing an unarmed man, he couldn't do it. He also knew that this man had a family, something ripped from Maseo just a few years earlier. Sarab was cracking, and Maseo was beginning to take hold of his body.

"I will not kill an unarmed man," Sarab replied.

Al Sah-him was shocked to hear his subordinate refuse his orders. He approached John, un-cuffed him, and threw a sword at his feet. He responded, "Then you will fight to the death."

"Oliver, stop. This isn't who you are, man," John pleaded with him. He didn't want to believe what was happening.

Al Sah-him continued, "Oliver Queen is dead! And soon you will be too. However, if you do win, you may return home. I suggest you pick up your weapon."

A look of disbelief washed over his face. His best friend. His brother. He was going to either kill John or make John kill Maseo. It was sick. It was twisted. He sat there waiting for something to change, but nothing did. As he watched Maseo pull out his sword, he picked up his own and turned towards him.

They held up their swords, both reluctant to attack. It was John who swung his blade first, not willing to give up on his life, on Lyla, on Sara. After their blades met a few times, John was able to swing out his leg and trip Maseo. He tumbled to the ground, and John jumped on top of him, sword pointed at his neck, his back towards Ra's &amp; Al Sah-him. He thought to himself that this seemed a little too easy, and then he realized what Maseo was offering him.

"Oliver, don't make me do this. Please," he begged, fighting back tears. But there was no response.

A few moments had passed, and still nothing. Knowing that the view of his face was obstructed from Ra's &amp; Al Sah-him, Maseo nodded towards John, letting him know that this was ok. Maseo was offering his life, so that John could return home to his.

After a deep breath with his eyes closed tightly, John plunged the sword through Maseo's chest. Maseo went quietly. But John yelled out as loud as he could and then collapsed at the side of Maseo's lifeless body. "How could you make me do this? He didn't deserve to die."

Al Sah-him did not speak, but his expression did. It was horror. It was the same face that John saw in Starling City after he struck Felicity. Proving to John that Oliver was still in there, and he could've made another choice.

The only response offered to him was from a clearly disappointed Ra's. "Do not let Sarab's sacrifice be in vain. Leave here and return home. But let our message be clear. Al Sah-him is home. Oliver Queen is dead. If any of your friends strike down another one of our men, you will all perish."

With that Ra's &amp; Al Sah-him turned and walked away, leaving John alone with his thoughts and the man he had just killed. He looked over at Maseo, remembering that this was Oliver's friend. How could Oliver make him do this? How could Oliver do this to Maseo? This was not something that would be easily forgivable, if at all.


	3. A Deal with the Demon's Head

**PART 3: A DEAL WITH THE DEMON'S HEAD- FELICITY SMOAK &amp; RA'S AL GHUL**

When Diggle returned home to Starling City, he told Felicity &amp; Laurel what happened in Nanda Parbat. He let them know that Oliver was gone, and Al Sah-him was all that was left. The person they knew no longer existed, and it was time for them all to truly move on.

Felicity was struggling in her grief. Not only did she have to accept that Al Sah-him had hit her, but she also had to accept that he had nearly killed John. She thought back to that night when he struck her. For a moment, she thought Oliver was still there. He reached out to her before Nyssa knocked him out of the way. But hearing what happened to John only confirmed her worst fears. Her Oliver was gone.

She decided to take one last look at her life with him before entering the final stage of her grief, acceptance. She walked into the basement of Verdant, the Foundry. She looked around at the place that had become home. The shattered costume cases, the flipped tables, the fern she had bought Oliver…now dead on the floor. It had been their home, a place where she was happy. The one place where her &amp; Oliver could be together, even if he could not truly be with her. And now it was all gone…Oliver was gone.

A voice from behind her disrupter her thoughts. "It does not look as though you'll be continuing your crusade."

The sinister sound of the voice was immediately recognized. She turned around to see Ra's Al Ghul standing at the entrance of the basement, invading her &amp; Oliver's sacred place. "What are you doing here," she asked angrily.

He moved towards her. "I've come to speak with you about Al Sah-him. I have an offer for you."

"What makes you think I'd accept anything from you," she hissed back, her patience non-existent.

Without missing a beat, he responded, "You love Oliver Queen regardless of the identity he's chosen."

Her anger was boiling over. How dare he speak to her about loving Oliver despite his identity in the Foundry of all places. She didn't respond for fear that her response would mean her death.

He could sense her hesitance, so he continued, "Al Sah-him needs a wife and heirs, and I'd like for you to fulfill those obligations."

Her anger quickly turned to confusion. Did Ra's just offer her a marriage to the man she loved? Wouldn't she just remind him of his past? A past he's supposed to be leaving behind? No, Ra's is smarter than that. She had to be smart about how she replied. Ra's was a master of manipulation, and she knew there must be more. "Anyone can give him children."

"Ah yes, but that's not all I need from you. Al Sah-him needs someone to protect him. As my daughter has made clear, she believes Al Sah-him stole her birth right. I'm afraid if given the opportunity, she may try to take it back once I'm gone. I need someone who's bond to Al Sah-him runs deeper than being just one of his followers. I still see that fire within you, a fierce love of this man. I want you to use it to protect him. To guide him. To make sure he fulfills his destiny."

She was slowly catching up. "While I might be willing to protect him, just what exactly have I said or done that makes you think there's a reality where I'd actually help him down this dark path?"  
He responded with a sly grin. "If you do not marry Al Sah-him, I will have him kill his friends, his sister, and finally you. And if you wait until I'm gone and try to pollute his judgement, the outcome will be the same. While Al Sah-him may not yet have the loyalty of the League, I do. And once I'm gone, that loyalty will remain."

Felicity stood in silence. Now she understood. He needed someone who loved Oliver enough to make sure he stayed alive no matter what. He needed to make sure that Oliver continued down this path once Ra's was gone. He needed an unbreakable bond. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she recalled his words from their first meeting, "There's one immutable truth about life. It is often more cruel than it is fair." And this was certainly cruel and not at all fair. He was using her love of Oliver against both of them. She remained motionless, hoping that she could just wish the entire conversation away. He interrupted her thoughts.

"I will only make this offer once," he said impatiently.

She opened her eyes and responded, "I'll do it." She would marry Al Sah-him to protect Thea, John, &amp; Laurel, but most of all Oliver. If there ever would be a time when Oliver remembered his past- a time that despite her best efforts, she still hoped for- knowing that he had killed the people he loved would bring him immense pain. A pain she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Even if she would be gone, she could not leave him that way. After all he had sacrificed for all of them, he deserved so much more than that. She could make this sacrifice. She could leave Oliver behind and love Al Sah-him.

Ra's knew that pieces of Oliver Queen still remained. Hearing from Sarab about the incident with Felicity, as well as witnessing Al Sah-him's reaction to Sarab's death, only proved to him that there was still work left to be done. Like Nyssa, devotion was beginning to pollute his judgement. So Ra's made Felicity the offer of marriage knowing it was a risk to Al Sah-him's progress. He knew that he couldn't remove the love completely from Oliver's heart. The only person who could do that was Al Sah-him himself. A marriage to Felicity would test his progress, but what would follow would solidify that Al Sah-him was the only remaining identity.


	4. This is enough

**PART 4: THIS _IS_ ENOUGH- A WEDDING**

The whole flight to Nanda Parbat Felicity kept thinking that if she could just get Oliver alone, she may be able to breakthrough to him. But she knew it was a long shot. Just a few days earlier he'd hit her. He had no idea who she was. She had said that leaving him with the League would destroy her, but she had no idea just how much worse it could get. Oliver truly being gone from his own mind, from his own heart…that destroyed her.

She made a promise to herself that even if she couldn't breakthrough to him, she would still stand by his side and be his fiercest protector. "Whether you're in a hood or a suit, you're the man that I believe in." Her words stayed with her. Whether he was the Arrow or Oliver Queen, she would love &amp; believe in him, just as she always had.

Upon arriving in Nanda Parbat, Felicity was quickly ushered away to begin preparation for the ceremony. She quickly learned that she would not be seeing Oliver before hand. Once she had bathed, the priestess &amp; a few servants came to her room to prepare her. They applied her makeup and combed her hair, leaving it down and wavy. It reminded her of how she had prepared it for their first date. They dressed her in a two-piece white gown with intricate lace designs &amp; beading and then covered her head &amp; face with a white veil that draped over her bare shoulders, leaving only her eyes exposed. To finish her look, they slipped simple white flats on her feet and slid silver chains onto her hands.

When she moved to see the completed look in the mirror, she wasn't sure what to think. Sure, she looked beautiful, but this was not the way she imagined marrying Oliver. She made a mental note to stop referring to him as that, to better prepare her self for the worst case scenario. She closed her eyes as her thoughts began to overwhelm her. Al Sah-him, the Arrow, that was the man she was marrying. She began to tremble…fighting back tears from swelling in her eyes. Yes, she loved Oliver AND the Arrow, but this Arrow, Al Sah-him, didn't know who she was. She was simultaneously enraptured and terrified, because even after loosing hope, she would still be allowed to spend her life with the man she loved, but there was also a very good chance she would never be able to bring Oliver back.

"This is enough," she whispered, reminding herself that the simple act of just being near him brings her immense happiness, regardless of the identity he forced to choose. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes, glancing once more at herself in the mirror. She turned towards the entrance of the room and nodded that she was ready. The servants opened the door, and Felicity followed the priestess to the ceremony room.

As she stood outside the double door entrance, she took one last deep breath. She was saying farewell to her old life and hello to her new one. A sacrifice she was more than willing to make for the man who had made so many for her. The guards pulled open the doors, and she began her walk down the aisle, the priestess several steps ahead of her.

The room was filled with League members dressed in their dark uniforms with their faces covered. At the front of the crowd, she spotted Ra's &amp; Nyssa. Her eyes continued further down the aisle to where Al Sah-him stood a top the platform that held the Lazarus Pit. His hood &amp; mask were removed, and he wore a robe similar to the one Ra's had always worn. He stood with his back to her, and he didn't even turn to glance as she finally stepped up the stairs to the left of him. She tried to keep her focus towards the priestess, but she had to just steal one glance. She raised her eyes to the right, trying not to move her whole head, and what she saw saddened her immensely. His eyes were dark and cold, and it was as if there was no one there. No emotion. No Oliver. She looked forward once again, reminding herself that just being here for him &amp; believing in him would hopefully alleviate the sadness in this person. She could do that. She could bring him happiness as he had to her.

The priestess began speaking in Arabic. It went on for a few moments before she picked up a small knife from the table beside her. As she spoke, Al Sah-him lifted his hand palm up. She took it and used the knife to make a small cut, just deep enough for blood to seep out. She then motioned for Felicity to do the same. She offered up her hand and winced as the knife slide across her palm. The knife was placed aside, and the priestess motioned for them to join hands. As Al Sah-him took her hand, Felicity closed her eyes tight. His hands were cold, but they were still his hands, Oliver's hands, rough but strong. She opened her eyes as the priestess continued speaking, wanting so badly to look at him. Before she could, he began to move, guiding her with him. As they circled around the platform, the ceremony guests began to chant. Al Sah-him stopped them directly in front of the Lazarus Pit. He knelt down, and Felicity did the same. He lifted their joined hands and dipped them in the water. After a few seconds, he removed them. The blood was gone.

He rose to his feet, pulling her with him. They walked back towards the priestess. When they stopped in front of her, she continued to speak while motioning for them to face each other. As they turned, he grabbed Felicity's other hand, slipping a ring onto her finger. He then placed another ring in her hand, so she could place it on him. As the priestess began to say a final blessing over them, Felicity gazed deep into Al Sah-him's eyes, and as he blinked, she swore she could still see her Oliver deep within him.

When the blessing was finished, he released her hands. He turned to Ra's, who was standing at the front of the crowd. Ra's spoke to him in Arabic, but Al Sah-him wore a puzzled look on his face. Felicity was unsure of what was transpiring between them. When he began to respond, Ra's raised a hand to silence him. He nodded and turned back towards Felicity. He took her hand and led her down the steps, and they slowly made their way out of the ceremony room.


	5. I Still Believe in You

_The final part! This one was a lot of fun to write, but it also proved to be a beast. At one point, I completely forgot what I wrote in part 2 and wrote a HUGE part for Maseo...so I had to sort of fix that glaring error, lol. Anyways, any criticism is good criticism, so feedback is appreciated. Enjoy! :)_

**PART 2: AN UNFORGIVABLE ACT- AL SAH-HIM &amp; JOHN DIGGLE**

He led her down the hall to a familiar room. It was the room where they had made love for the first time just a few weeks earlier. He pushed the door open, allowing her to enter before him. She dropped his hand and took a few steps inside. She stopped when she heard the door close behind her. She turned around to look at him. He was standing with his side facing her, one hand remaining on the door handle, the other by his side. She once again noticed the puzzled look on his face, only this time his face was much more pale. Her concern for him was growing, and she so badly wanted to comfort him. She removed the veil from her face and peeled it off her head to lay it on the sofa beside her.

When she looked back over at him, she noticed his fingers were ticking at his side, something that Oliver had done when he was nervous and anxious. With the last bit of hope inside of her, she tried to reach out. "Oliver," she asked quietly not wanting to frighten him. But he didn't look at her. Her eyes followed him as he walked straight past her towards the bed. He sat on the edge, puzzled look still evident on his face. She waited a few moments then moved towards him. She knelt down in front of him, grabbing his hands.

"Hey. I'm here. I'm right here," she said softly. He didn't move or look at her. She wanted to be careful as to what she did next for fear of a repeat of their last meeting in Starling City. She let go of his hands and pushed herself off the ground, looking down at him with helpless eyes. She moved to cup his cheeks in her hands, lifting his head so that their eyes could meet, and slowly lowered her lips to his, hoping to remind him of their last meeting as Oliver &amp; Felicity.

She was pleasantly surprised by his response. He was kissing her back. And he was kissing the way Oliver did, soft but passionate. He leaned back on the bed, pulling her down with him. But their kissing became rapid and aggressive. This was Al Sah-him. It took her by surprise, and she wanted to reel him back. She pulled back but still laid on top of him.

She opened her eyes to see him staring back at her. "Oliver, I love you," she said affectionately as she delicately brushed her thumb against his cheek. He stared blankly at her, but she couldn't give up. She continued, hoping to jolt back a memory. "Whether you're in a hood or in a suit, you are the man that I love."

"My name is Al Sah-him," he shouted back in her face. He immediately rolled them over so that she was on her back. He moved his hands to her neck and began to strangle her. She quickly realized what Ra's must've said to him at the end of the ceremony. Ra's had brought her back here for Al Sah-him to kill her. To remove any remaining bits of Oliver Queen from his heart. It was all a trick. She struggled against him, trying to get out a word, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. But her strength was no match against his. She started to thrash as she was frightened by the unfolding situation, but she managed to calm her body and stop fighting. As she was slowly loosing consciousness, she muttered out, "You are not alone. I STILL believe in you."

Ah Sah-him entered the room where just 30 minutes earlier he had married the woman who's lifeless body he was now carrying. He laid the body at Ra's &amp; Nyssa's feet, his face completely expressionless.

"You've done well, Al Sah-him," Ra's said with a devious grin.

Nyssa was horrified that Al Sah-him had carried out her father's wishes…to kill his beloved. This was a woman who had tried to protect her, and she was saddened by the cruel manner in which she was killed. "I'd like to return her to her home."

Ra's eyed her questioningly, not sure if he should let her leave since she had only just returned. "You may go, but two of my men will join you to ensure your return."

Nyssa traveled through the night to bring Felicity back to John, Laurel, &amp; Thea. When she called to inform them of her return, they suggested a meeting at John's. As she approached the door, she stopped to look back at the body bag in the arms of her father's men. How would she make it out of this meeting alive?

Diggle answered the door, desolate eyes glued to what they were carrying, and led them into the living room. The men laid the body bag on the floor and stepped to the side.

"Nyssa, what the hell is this," Laurel demanded angrily.

Realizing how hard this would be Nyssa spoke to the men beside her, "Please, wait outside, I'll be just a few minutes." They nodded and left the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, John rushed over to the bag. As he did Nyssa spoke, "I am so sorry. There was nothing I…" Her words trailed off as she watched John unzip the bag and remove a syringe from his pocket. He plunged it into into Felicity's lifeless body.

Felicity jolted up, struggling to catch her breath.

Nyssa stared, completely speechless.

Laurel slowly approached her, "Nyssa, we need your help."

As Felicity was slowly loosing consciousness, she was able to mutter out, "You are not alone. I STILL believe in you."

At that moment, he blinked, and she saw Oliver. Her Oliver. His grip loosened slightly, but she still struggled against him. An image flashed in his mind. A clocktower. The blonde woman he was now choking standing in front of him. Her head bloodied and bruised. "You are not alone, and I believe in you." Memory's suddenly came rushing back, flashing rapidly.

Felicity. "You're cute."  
Thea. "I knew it. I knew you were alive."  
Felicity. "Has it ever occurred to you that you could do some real good in this city."  
Thea. "You gotta let someone in."  
Felicity. "You know you're always saying how you just want me to be happy. The thing is, as long as you're in my life, I am."  
Thea. "You were saving someone's life."  
Felicity. "You have saved so many people's lives and you have changed so many for the better, including mine."

He looked down at his hands around Felicity's neck and let go in horror. "Felicity!" She was coughing rapidly. He sat her up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Tears of joy now filling her face. She wrapped her arms back around him, hanging on as if her life depended on it. "It's ok. I'm ok. I knew you were still in there."

Tears were now swelling in his eyes. "You brought me back," he said into her hair as his voice cracked. He pulled back to look at her. "You never stopped believing in me. You never gave up on me, even when I did….You saved me." He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much." He kissed her again and again, placing quick pecks on her lips.

In between kisses, she squeaked out, "I love you too." They hugged each other once more, burying their faces in each others' necks.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and pulled back again. He began softly wiping the tears from her face. "Ra's. He ordered me to kill you."

"I figured as much," she replied. "What are we going to do?"

The look of horror returned to his face, realizing that Ra's would be expecting him to deliver a dead body. "I have to get you out of here now."

"NO! No, no, no, no! I am not leaving without you this time. That is NOT happening. We are not separating again," she demanded.

He thought of all the times he'd left her, and each time, no good came from it. He remembered his dream of her after he had nearly died, and how he promised himself to do things differently if he was ever given the chance again. "You're right." He smiled as he grabbed her hands. "We're better together." She smiled back.

He continued, "But we have to think of something. If I don't deliver your dead body to Ra's, he will kill you." He stepped off the bed and began pacing, trying to think of a way to get them both out.

Felicity moved to the edge of the bed, "We could always use the drugs we gave to Roy."

He looked at her confused, "You brought some with you?"

"No. I obviously didn't know you were going to try kill me," she replied incredulously. "But that scary priestess lady probably has something similar."

"Felicity, if either of us leave this room while you're still alive, they'll know something's wrong." He pondered the idea further. Then it came to him, "Barry."

They swiftly devised a plan. Call Barry. Send him to Starling City to retrieve the "fake-death" drugs from John. And have him deliver them to Nanda Parbat. He could come in and out completely undetected...The perks of having friends with super-speed. Yes, they would have to separate for a while, but they agreeed that Felicity would return with all of their resources. and they would fight together.

As they waited for Barry, they called Diggle, Laurel, &amp; Thea to devise a plan to end their problems with the League and leave it all to Nyssa. This would be a team effort. Oliver was done shutting people out.

Once Barry had delivered the drugs, Felicity moved to lay on the bed, and Oliver followed. As Oliver prepared to administer them, Felicity could tell he was nervous. She took his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze before glancing down and noticing the rings. She gasped, realizing now that they were married, and he didn't exactly have a say in it. "Oh my god," she exclaimed as she sat up. He let out a small laugh at the panicked expression on her face, realizing what she was looking at. "I'm so sorry. Ra's made the offer, and I couldn't just let you go. I know it's a little soon, but it's not like it was legal or anything, so we can just forget it happened…" Her rambling was getting the best of her, but she was just nervous to how he might react.

"Felicity, it's ok," he interrupted with a grin. "I'm glad that it happened. I've made my choice. Before everything else, I am Oliver Queen." He took a deep breath and let out a relieved smile, "Husband, Brother, &amp; Friend."

Felicity smiled brighter than she ever had.

And Oliver did just the same. "I love you, Mrs. Queen."

"I love you, Mr. Queen."

He leaned in and kissed her once more. A deep, loving, heart-stopping kiss that said just how much they loved each other. They knew what they were about to attempt was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking in order to be together. When their lips parted, they hopefully gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ready," he asked nervously.

"Ready."


End file.
